The Gift That Just Keeps On Giving
by Smurphsummers02
Summary: One party, one mistake. That's all Dan and Keri seem to remember. They wish they didn't have so much to drink though. But its not all bad, with Zoe returning and Keri's dad getting a promotion, it'll all be fine. rated T for mild swearing, sex and alchohol use (don't worry not to much) deri/zan enjoy :)


**Hi guys, sorry I've been offline for a while, lots of stuffs been happening lately at home. But anyway this is my new story called 'the gift that just keeps on giving' a deri/zan story, I won't spoil it too much but if you don't enjoy this story, constructive criticism does help, but just not the 'I hate you ' sort of reviews, but all reviews are appreciative, anyway I'm babbling on, so, enjoy my new story...**

**Location: St Hearts**

_Tick tock, goes the clock, it's Friday afternoon, 3:13... 2 minutes to go..._

Seriously? A class, on the last Friday before the summer.

That's what crossed every 9th year in the school, including Aneisha Jones, Tom Tupper, Keri Summers and Daniel Morgan. But really the whole class reading personalized poems with 2 minutes to go to the end of the year, unnecessary, completely unnecessary.

_Tick tock, goes the clock, it's Friday afternoon, 3:14... 1 minute to go..._

All of form G4, prepare to throw unneeded textbooks and handwriting books barely used and already belonging to the school into the air,

_Tick tock, goes the clock, its Friday afternoon, 10 seconds to go... 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, seconds to go until... until..._

"_SUMMER!"_

Everyone shouts and throws their books in the air almost totally synchronised. Dan, Keri, aneisha and tom had agreed earlier to walk out of the school gates together as year nines for the last time, well never mind. Even after the rush out of the classroom, the corridor filled with even more squeals, shouts and people. The four looked for each other but where caught in snakes of people leading from classrooms all the way to the gates. There where people singing, laughing and even doing an end of term dance, it all looked a bit too high school musical, but this is St Hearts we're talking about, anything can happen. It wouldn't be surprising if Mr Flatley had choreographed the dance himself.

Eventually, after being pushed out of the gates onto the road, Aneisha, Dan, Keri and Tom all found each other.

"Are you sure we don't need to go to H.Q?" Keri asks unsure.

"Err, no, franks on holiday, remember?" Aneisha answers, trying to jog Keri's memory.

"If you'd just listen once in a while Keri." Dan says irritated, by how he did tell her yesterday and this morning.

"You can't talk, you fall asleep most lessons." Keri says defensively.

"Not all lessons!" Dan comes back with; Aneisha and Tom have both learnt the hard way to stay out of Dan and Keri's arguments. "Just Mrs. kings really and maybe Mr Flatleys too... but I'm not the only one that gets bored during those lessons!"

"Well it's not my fault, I wasn't born to b a mathematician, you know? I was born for an even better..." Keri try's to finish but is cut off by Dan.

"You weren't even born to be honest!"

"You little b," luckily, Keri is cut off by Tom.

"You guys, Preston's been waiting here for a while now..." he says unsure of whether or not he should interrupt.

"Well, if you have quite finished your little... predicament let's call it... I have party invites for all of you." He says as he hands out the invites.

"Preston, are these invites made from... toilet paper?" Keri asks unsure.

"Well, yes, to save the environment. But anyway I've rented out a power saving club and I've managed to get Kevin Grown, only the very best DJ, ever, to play. But anyway my house address is there and my phone number in case you need to ask anything, no need to RSVP, just come. We have the place rented from 7pm-3am. So I hope to see you there, must dash." And with that he just leaves.

"Are you going to go Neish?" Keri asks.

"Maybe, it sounds quite good actually."Aneisha answers.

"Good cause if you go I'll go," says Keri.

"Uhh." Dan moans at the thought of putting up with Keri for another night.

"Oh you really ARE THE GIFT THAT KEEPS ON GIVING ARENT YOU!" Keri shouts as she storms off.

"You're in a rotten mood today Dan!" Aneisha says running off to console Keri.

"Neish is right, there was no need." Tom confirms.

**Well what did you think of this chapter? This may have been a bit boring, but I promise the next chapter at Preston's party will be so swag you won't be able to handle it! Anyway, constructive critisism is cool with me and positive feedback too. But keep your eyes open for chapter 2 which will be up as soon as possible.**

**Over and out,**

**Maddy **


End file.
